


Short Change Hero

by SpriceThePrice



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Capital Wasteland, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fallout, Fallout 3 - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, lone wanderer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpriceThePrice/pseuds/SpriceThePrice
Summary: Ronnie's life is about to change when she befriends childhood nemesis, Butch Deloria, who teaches her that there's more to life than hiding with her nose behind a book. Little does she know her world is about to get turned upside down when her father suddenly leaves the vault.------(I suck at summaries)Prequel to my Butch/Female Lone Wanderer fic called "Sleep Walk". I promised I'd turn it into a fic, and I've finally gotten around to doing so.Title inspired by: "Short Change Hero" by The Heavy





	1. 1: Summertime Blues

**July 05th, 2277: Present day.**

“Hold me, will ya?” 

“Oh Veronica, how I love you so.” 

“Me? Little old me?” 

“Yes, you. You beautiful, highly intelligent, not nerdy whatsoever, super late for class, you!” 

“Late for class?”

“W-what? Come here and hold me you beautiful man, you-”

Veronica’s dream came to an abrupt halt as she reached out in her sleep, only to end up on the floor of her bedroom. Her prewar alarm clock had been ringing for the past fifteen minutes, and yet Veronica still managed to sleep through it… as usual. 

Wincing, Ronnie sat up and ran her fingers through her long, unbrushed raven colored locks. Dad had either stayed at work all night again or tried to wake her earlier and gave up on trying to get his lazy daughter up for work and just left by himself. 

“Shit… what time is it?” She asked herself out loud, squinting trying to see what time it was on her pipboy. 

9:35 am.

“Jonas is gonna kill me…” She groaned, seeing how she was late for work AGAIN. 

It’s not like she was intentionally trying to embarrass her father. In fact, she wanted to impress her father and be just like him. She was ecstatic when she read her results from the G.O.A.T and learned she’d be following in her father’s footsteps. 

However, be that as it may, Ronnie was quite different from her father. Sure, they both were intelligent… but that’s about all that Ronnie has going for her at this point in her life. When she’s not working in the clinic alongside her father and Jonas, she’s at home reading pre-war romance novels and sleeping her life away. Her social life since graduating has been pretty much non-existent. 

Her only friend, Amata, had drifted away from Ronnie. Ronnie didn’t want to admit to herself that it was because Amata was probably realizing how much of a loser that she is… and would much rather spend her free time with Susie or Christine than she would playing cards with Ronnie. Sure, they were growing up now and work and responsibilities were keeping them busy… but truth be told… Ronnie was the cause of her own loneliness. 

“Dad?” Ronnie called out, hopping on one foot trying to get her vault suit on. 

“You still here?” She called out again, knowing damn well he was already gone.

“Guess not-OOF!” Ronnie tripped over a pile of books and landed face first into the floor.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me…” She groaned, pushing herself up and reaching for her now broken glasses. 

Sighing, she carelessly tossed her glasses and rubbed her eyes. To her surprise, she could see just fine. Perhaps dad was right… maybe there wasn’t anything wrong with her eyesight anymore. 

Hell... she knew that back when she was sixteen...

** 08.03.74 - 16 year’s old. **

“So what’s the verdict, dad? Am I dying…?” 

Rolling his eyes, James wheeled his chair over to his desk, “As far as I can tell, you’re a perfectly healthy sixteen year old girl.”

“N-no, dad! There’s something wrong… I-I think I have tuberculosis!” Ronnie exclaimed, fake coughing at the end of her sentence.

Frowning, James raised a brow, “I think you have a G.O.A.T to take. That’s what I think.”

“Dad… I’m really dying though…”

“No… you’re really not,” James sighed an aggravated sigh.

“Look at my hair!” Ronnie exclaimed, pointing at her short, almost to the scalp, buzzed hair. 

“Ahh…” James chuckled, “the point emerges!” 

“That asshole Butch stuck three wads of gum in my hair! My long, beautiful hair! Now, look at me! I might as well be bald!” 

“Veronica… please…” James pleaded, “Get to class.”

Groaning, she stood up from her seat and slowly made her way out of the clinic. Mumbling every curse word that came to mind, she made her way through the vault. Butch fucking Deloria had officially ruined her life. It wasn’t bad enough that he and his stupid Tunnel Snakes were constantly making her life hell… now he goes and ruins her beautiful hair?! 

“Fucking Butch… Fucking Wally… Fucking Paul-” 

“Get out of my way, you stupid Tunnel Snakes!” A distressed Amata silenced Ronnie. 

“I can show you a real tunnel snake, Amata.” Butch snickered, winking at Amata.

“Beat it, you three idiots,” Ronnie called out from behind Wally and Paul.

The three of them smirked as they turned their attention over to Ronnie. Amata crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance.

“Well, well, well… if it isn’t Baldo.” Wally snickered, nodding over at Ronnie.

“New haircut?” Butch laughed.

“Go fuck yourself,” Ronnie growled, bawling her hands into fists.

“Gladly would before I’d ever touch you… baldy,” Butch retorted.

“Leave her alone, you jerk! You’re the reason her hair is gone!” Amata defended Ronnie.

“Don’t you three have a circle jerk to attend?” Ronnie hissed. 

“Shut your mouth, bitch” Wally barked, getting in Ronnie’s face.

“Why don’t you make me?” Ronnie challenged, glaring back up at Wally.

“Leave her alone or I’m gonna tell my dad!” Amata panicked, unsure of how to cool Wally down.

“Of course you would, Daddy’s girl.” Butch taunted, rolling his eyes at Amata before shoving himself in between Ronnie and Wally.

“As for you, you better watch yourself, Baldy.” 

“From what? You gonna annoy me to death, Deloria? How are you even the leader of your stupid gang? You’re like the least scary…”

“Leader?!” Wally exclaimed, “Who decided that?”

“Listen here smartass-” Butch started.

“Better than being a dumbass,” Ronnie shrugged, cutting Butch off.

“Why I oughta pound-” 

“I should be the leader, not him!” Wally exclaimed to himself.

“You’re just mad that you’re the weirdest, dumbest, freak in the whole vault!” Butch shouted.

“And you’re the prodigy of a drunken mess, but here we are!” Ronnie shouted back, immediately regretting what she had just blurted out.

Before Ronnie could even gulp, Butch had her slammed up against the wall by the collar of her vault suit, “Don’t you ever fucking talk about my ma like that again! You hear me?! At least I have one!”

Anger coursed through her veins, all reason leaving the building. She gritted her teeth and used all of her strength to shove Butch away from her. Amata’s mouth fell agape as Ronnie pulled back her arm and collided her fist with the side of Butch’s jaw.

Wide-eyed at what she had just done, Veronica covered her mouth in awe as she glanced down at an unconscious Butch, “Did I kill the son of a bitch?!”

Butch groaned as both Paul and Wally knelt down to help him up.

“We wouldn’t be so lucky…” Amata sighed as Butch got up.

“Damn, Baldo! You cold clocked him!” Wally laughed in amusement.

“T-this isn’t… isn’t over!” Butch threatened drowsily.

“Yes, it is.” Veronica retorted, a smug look of satisfaction spread across her face.

“Cmon, Butch. They aren’t worth it!” Paul sighed, helping Butch towards the classroom.

“Do you know what you just did?” Amata giggled.

“Signed my own death sentence?” Ronnie winced.

Amata giggled and shrugged, “Probably… but that was SO awesome!”

Ronnie couldn’t help but join Amata in her fit of laughter, “He’s gonna kill me. I thought having to shave all of my hair off to get the gum he stuck in it out was bad? He’s going to be twice as pissed now!”

“It’s just hair, Veronica… it’ll grow back. Now it’ll grow back twice as healthy and long,” Amata assured her.

“And… hey, Ronnie?” 

“Yeah?

“Thank you, you really are the greatest friend I’ve ever had.” 

Ronnie smiled, “Of course, I wasn’t going to let those assholes pick on my best friend.”

“Best friends forever?” Amata asked.

Ronnie nodded, “Forever.” 

 

** Present day  **

Sighing to herself as she reminisced about her friendship with Amata, Ronnie ran her fingers through her now long, raven locks. Her hair had grown back twice as healthy and twice as long like Amata said it would… but her friendship with Amata hadn’t lasted like Amata said it would.

“Maybe I should… No, no I better just get to work…” Veronica muttered to herself, considering going to see Amata for a short visit.

 

Down the hall stood a very bored Butch Deloria, back against the wall, cigarette dangling between his lips. Who knew being a barber would be so boring? There’s only so much you can do to keep yourself preoccupied every day when it’s rare that someone from the vault actually gets their hair done. 

Exhaling a cloud of smoke, Butch narrowed his eyes to see who it was coming down the hall. Who was this extremely attractive female talking to herself? Did Susie dye her hair black? No, Susie would never dye her hair.

“Nosebleed?” Butch asked himself in disbelief, “There’s no way… where are her glasses? When did she get hot?”

It was, in fact, the infamous Nosebleed. Butch hadn’t seen her around the vault the past couple months. In fact, he had practically forgotten she existed since they all graduated and started their jobs in the vault. 

A wild smirk formed from the corners of his mouth as she approached him, “Well, well, well… if it isn’t Pointdexter, how the hell have you been?”

“Oh… hey Butch,” Ronnie sighed, staring up at him dully,

He too had changed in appearance. His cheekbones were now more defined, his shoulders had broadened, his complexion was cleared up. Though Veronica would never admit it out loud, she had to admit that Butch was extremely attractive now.

“Where have you been hiding?” Butch asked, exhaling a cloud of smoke towards her.

Waving her hand in front of her face and glaring at him, she sighed, “Been busy working at the clinic…”

Butch nodded slowly, pretending to care, “Finally ditched the four eyes?”

Ronnie shrugged, “My glasses broke. I guess I don’t really need them anymore…”

For a moment Butch just stared at her, looking over her features. She definitely wasn’t hard on the eyes, now that Butch could see her without her big bulky square glasses on her face.

“...What? You’re weirding me out.” 

“Oh, nothin’,” Butch said coolly, taking another drag off of his cigarette. 

“Okay… then… well, I should probably get to work. Uhm… nice seeing you? I guess?” Ronnie winced.

Butch smirked, causing Ronnie to blush slightly, “Yeah, it was nice seein’ ya too, Nosebleed.”

Blinking awkwardly, Veronica turned to leave without saying another word. Butch clicked his jaw to the side, confused as to why he suddenly had the urge to continue talking to Nosebleed of all people. 

“Hey, Ronnie,” Butch called out, pushing himself away from the wall and jogging over to her, “Er… nosebleed,”

“What?” 

“You comin’ to Susie and Amata’s party tonight?”

Ronnie cocked a brow, “A party? For what?”

“Summer bash, or some shit… I don’t know,” Butch shrugged, placing a hand on the back of his neck. 

“Nah…” 

“Really? So you’d rather hide away than be social?” Butch rolled his eyes.

“Why do you care?” Ronnie asked, shooting him a glare, “Is this some sort of set up so you and your stupid Tunnel Snakes can pull a prank on me? Huh? Been a while huh?”

“Cool it, will ya? You ain’t even fun to mess around with anymore.” 

“Oh really? Finally grew bored of making my life a living hell?” Ronnie pressed, rolling her eyes. Butch remained silent, causing Ronnie to click her jaw to the side and sigh in defeat, “Fine, Butch… I’ll try… try to make it to the stupid party.”

“Pointdexter is actually letting loose? I’ll believe it when I see it,” Butch laughed in disbelief.

“Oh shut up, Deloria. Oh!” Ronnie paused, spinning around to face him, “I swear to God, if this is some set up, I will knock you out like I did when we were sixteen.” 

Butch grinned a sly grin as Ronnie poked him repeatedly in the chest, “Damn girl, you’re kind of hot when you’re mad.”

Ronnie made a face of disgust, “You’re disgusting, Deloria.”

Butch’s let out a muffled chuckle as he placed a cigarette between his lips and winked at her as he lit the end of his cigarette. Ronnie shook her head as she watched him inhale a long drag.

“I hope Vault Security catches your stupid ass,” 

“Who? That prick Stevie Mack?” 

Ronnie tensed at the name, suddenly remembering her last awkward encounter with Stevie Mack, “S-Sure”

Butch snorted, “Like I care.”

“Well,” Ronnie started, pausing to yank the cigarette out from between his lips and stomp on it, “-rules are rules.”

Butch and Ronnie glared at one another before Ronnie glanced down at the time on her pipboy. Jonas and James were going to both lecture the hell out of her about the importance of her doing her job in the clinic. She didn’t even say goodbye to Butch, she spun around and bolted towards the clinic.

Panting, she hunched over and held her knees, “D-Dad!”

“Ronnie?!” Jonas questioned, “Where have you been? What’s wrong?”

“Dad!” 

“Veronica, what’s the matter? Do you know how late you are for your shift?” Dad scolded, looking up from his terminal and over at her.

“It’s an emergency!” She panted, “I-I think somethings wrong with me...again”

“Nothing is wrong with you, sweetheart,” James sighed, “You’re just late… again.”

Ronnie laughed faintly, “No… something IS wrong with me, Dad! I agreed to go to a party.”


	2. It's my Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!

“I think you could use some socializing, sweetheart.” James chuckled as Ronnie plopped down on a chair next to his desk.

Ronnie narrowed her eyes at her father’s terminal screen, “Project whaty-what?”

“Nothing,” James huffed, quickly turning off the terminal. 

“Purity?” Ronnie questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

“Just an old project of mine that Jonas is assisting me with,” James assured her, glancing over at Jonas who looked paranoid.

“Is this another one of our secrets?” Ronnie smirked, referring to the bb gun her father got her when she was 10.

James laughed faintly, “Indeed.”

“Just be careful, pops. Amata’s dad would-”

“So! Kiddo!” Jonas interrupted, receiving a mouthed ‘thank you’ from James while Ronnie’s head was turned, “Are you going?”

Ronnie snorted, “Hell no.”

“Why not?!” Jonas exclaimed.

Ronnie threw her hands up, “Are you both forgetting who I am?”

“Precisely why you NEED to socialize, sweetheart.” James cut in, wheeling his chair closer to Ronnie, “What happened to your glasses?”

“Amata was in here earlier, she asked how you were,” Jonas interrupted.

“Long story, you’re right… I don’t need them anymore,” Ronnie answered her dad before looking over at Jonas, “Really? She did?”

“Amata probably would be thrilled to see you!” Jonas pried. 

Ronnie rolled her eyes, “Because I’m going to fit right in with her and her new friends… what would I even wear? Is it even acceptable to wear this stupid vault suit?”

“Amata would be the one to ask,” Jonas laughed.

“That would be the perfect opportunity to catch up with her, sweetheart. You should take the rest of the day off and go see her,” James urged.

Normally, Ronnie would be suspicious with how her father has been acting as of late. If she wasn’t so stressed out about going to this stupid party of Amata’s, she’d be hounding her father and Jonas, trying to get to the bottom of their secrecy. But, luckily for James, Ronnie had other problems to deal with right now.

“I can’t do this…” Ronnie muttered from outside Amata’s apartment door. 

Pulling her arm back, Ronnie spun around to leave but paused at the hissing sound from Amata’s apartment door opening. Wincing, Ronnie slowly turned back around and smiled weakly at an appalled looking Amata.

“Well… you’re the last person I expected to be creeping outside my door,” Amata sighed, shaking her head at her absent “best friend”.

“H-hey… uh, haha,” Ronnie chuckled nervously, “It’s been awhile, huh?”

“I’d say…” Amata replied, rolling her eyes.

“I’ve been-”

“Too busy for me?” 

“You act as if you missed me or something. Hard to believe you’ve been missing me when you’re always with Susie or Christine.” Ronnie huffed.

“What is your problem with Susie?! Seriously, let it go.”

“Let it go? Do you not remember what her and those idiot Tunnel Snakes did to me?! Years and years of making my life a living hell-”

“Get over it, Ronnie. Like it or not, we’re stuck here… and one of these days you’re going to get paired up with someone to-”

Ronnie gagged, “I hope I’m dead before then.”

The thought of not finding a life partner scared Ronnie… but the thought of being assigned to reproduce with someone was even more frightening to her. What if she got stuck with Stevie Mack? He was already dead set on trying to get into her pants. But what if it was worse? What if she ended up with one of the Tunnel Snakes? What if she ended up being paired with Butch?! 

“You look better without those awful looking glasses,” Amata stated dully, pointing at Ronnie’s face.

“Thanks? I guess?” Ronnie replied.

“I’m just saying…” Amata shrugged, “Your hair grew back. You look great, Veronica, honestly, you do.”

“Thanks Amata… uh, since you’re good with looking good… and all…” Ronnie trailed off awkwardly, causing Amata to cock a curious brow, “I need your help.”

“With?”

“So… Butch invited me, er… well, Butch told me about your party and I’m going to go-”

“Really?!” Amata squealed excitedly.

Nodding, Ronnie ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, “Problem is… I have no idea what to wear or how to even put on makeup.”

Amata smirked, taking Ronnie by the arm, “Oh… don’t you worry your pretty little face, you came to the right person.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

“Hardly see you guys anymore now that we have jobs now,” Paul laughed, wrapping his arms around the shoulders of Butch and Wally, “This is real nice, this party. We get to hang out, just like old times.”

Wally shrugged Paul’s arm from around his shoulder, “Be cool, will ya? Amata’s here now.”

“...Who is that with Amata and your sister?!” Paul exclaimed.

Butch cocked a brow as he watched both Wally and Paul’s jaws fall over in Amata’s direction. 

“Is that who I think it is?!” Wally exclaimed in disbelief.

Butch glanced over at Amata and her girls, his cigarette between his lips immediately fell to the floor as his eyes laid upon Ronnie. Her long raven coloured locks were twisted in loose, bouncy waves that fell over her shoulders. Lips as red as a Nuka cola label, makeup done like one of those prewar pin-up models in the dirty magazines Butch had hidden under his bed. Her pre-war dress hugged her curves on her petite frame in all the right places. 

“Wow… she’s changed.” Paul scoffed in disbelief at what he was seeing.

“Hey fellas,” Freddie greeted, standing next to the Tunnel Snakes, “What are we all lookin’ at?”

“Pick your jaws up,” Christine scolded, appearing suddenly beside Freddie, “She’s nothing special.”

“Speak for yourself…” Wally muttered.

Christine scoffed, “You’re unbelievable, Wally.”

Butch knelt down and picked up his still burning cigarette and placed it cooly in between his lips before making his way over to the girls, leaving his gang without so much as saying a word.

“Butch? The hell ya doin’ man?!” Wally called out, glaring at Butch, knowing exactly what Butch was doing.

“Hi Butchie,” Susie giggled flirtatiously.

Butch nodded at her in acknowledgement before turning his attention to Ronnie, “Well… I’ll be, you made it.”

Susie clicked her jaw to the side and shot a glare at Ronnie. A sly smirk formed across her lips as she glanced over at her brother. It didn’t take Susie long to come up with an excuse as to why she had to go speak to her brother privately. Amata just shrugged and let her go, no way was she leaving Ronnie here alone with Butch.

Ronnie shrugged, “Something new.”

Butch smirked, “I thought for sure that you were gonna bail, Nosebleed.”

“Wellp, you were wrong ‘Butchie’,” Ronnie mocked Susie.

“Beat it, Butch.” Amata growled, “She’s not interested.”

“Hey, woah, woah, woah there. I’m just talkin’, cool it, Vault Princess.” Butch raised his hands in defense. 

“Don’t worry about it, he’s not as annoying as he used to be,” Ronnie chimed in, shrugging.

Amata stared at Ronnie, surprised at what she was hearing, “Okay… If you’re sure, then stay here with Butch, I need to go talk to Christine about the drinks situation.” 

Butch reached inside of his leather jacket and pulled out a shiny metal flask, “No worries here, Amata.”

“I mean for the rest of us, you idiot.” Amata growled, pushing through Ronnie and Butch, “I’ll be back in a few minutes, Ronnie. Knock him out again if he gets to be too much.”

“That was a lucky shot!” Butch exclaimed, remembering the time Ronnie cold clocked him when they were sixteen.

Without care or a sense of boundaries, Ronnie reached inside of Butch’s jacket and pulled out his flask. Butch’s eyes widened as he watched Ronnie drink the whiskey straight from his flask.

“Damn girl-”

Gasping as she pulled the flask away from her lips and handed it back to Butch, she shrugged, “I’m not used to big crowds, hopefully that helps calm my nerves.”

“That’s straight whiskey, ya nerves are gonna be calm alright.” Butch replied, putting the flask back inside of his leather jacket.

“I know, the burning in my throat is reminding me,” Ronnie winced.

“Ya want a drink?” Butch asked, pointing over at the punch table.

Ronnie pursed her lips in thought for a brief moment, “Sure, why not.”

“Wait, Butch,” 

“What?”

“Why are you hanging around...me?”

Butch shrugged, “Would ya rather stand here all by yourself?”

“True… but, still….”

“You still sore about the shit when we were kids?”

“Let’s see… hmm, you stuck so many wads of chewed gum in my hair that my dad had to shave my hair, there wasn’t a day we didn’t get into some sort of fight - physical or verbal - some kind of fight… and what else? Oh yeah, all the years you bullied me-”

“Alright, alright, I get it. Damn, Point dexter, way to liven up the party.” 

“You can’t blame me for being eerie of you,” Ronnie added.

“Like I told ya, you ain’t even fun pickin’ on anymore. People change, ya know?”

Ronnie folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes up at Butch, “I have a hard time believing that’s the case for anyone of the Tunnel Snakes.”

“Ya want a drink or not?” Butch asked in annoyance.

Ronnie giggled, nudging him in the arm, “I’m just giving you a hard time, Butch. Sure, that’d be great.”

“More like a soft time with all of your complainin’...” Butch mumbled, turning to leave. He smirked as he heard Ronnie scoff in disgust. 

Butch headed over to the drinks table, grabbing two plastic cups and looking around for the punch bowl. Confused, he looked over at Wally and Susie who were whispering amongst each other. 

“So as soon as Christine and Amata bring out the punch bowl, Freddie is going to ‘accidentally’ bump into the bowl and have it spill over the rail above Veronica’s head, right?” Susie, like a dumbass, repeated the plan out loud.

‘Fuckin’ Freddie, he’s so desperate to be liked by Wally that he’ll do anything.’ Butch thought.

Wally nodded, “This will be good.”

“Really?” Butch interrupted, annoyance dripping from his tone. 

“What?” Wally hissed in annoyance.

“Can’t you two just leave her alone?” 

“The fuck’s wrong with you?” Wally asked.

“You fuck with Nosebleed and Amata’s gonna run and tell her daddy. The whole party will shut down before we even get a strong buzz on, man.” Butch lied.

“Butch is right, man.” Paul jumped in. 

“Who’s side are you on?!” Wally hissed between gritted teeth, “He’s all googly eyed over the bitch, he don’t give two shits if this gets shut down.”

“Fuck off, Mack, I ain’t googly eyed over anybody.” Butch glared at Susie.

“Oh yeah? Then shut your big mouth and let what happens to bookworm, happen.” 

Butch glared at Wally, “Ain’t you tired of the same shit? Day in and day out?”

“Whatcha mean, Butch?” Paul asked innocently.

“Cause I know I am.” Butch added, storming off and leaving Wally standing there fuming.

Of course Ronnie was sitting right under the railing where the punch bowl was planned to be knocked over from. Butch cursed to himself as he made his was over to her and plopped down on the bench beside her. 

“I see you failed to bring us a drink?” Ronnie chuckled, “Jeez Butch, couldn’t handle one simple task?”

“It’s gross anyway, let’s go get a Nuka Cola from the diner-”

“First you complain how I’m not social when I didn’t want to come to this stupid party, and now you want me to leave said stupid party?” Ronnie sighed.

“Yeah, yeah, cmon lets go.” Butch demanded, standing up and nodding toward the direction of the diner.

“No, Butch, I’m not leaving yet.” 

Butch glanced up at the second level, wincing as Amata and Christine wheeled out a cart with the large punch bowl on it. He gulped, swallowing the large lump that had formed in his throat as he watched Freddie push himself up from leaning against the wall. 

“C’mon,” Butch repeated, clearing his throat.

“No, jesus you’re annoying.” 

Butch had to act fast, knowing she wasn’t going to budge. Without any thought, he grabbed Ronnie’s hand and yanked her up to her feet. Her eyes widened as he planted his lips over hers. As expected, she immediately jumped back and pulled her hand back. Butch clamped his eyes shut as her hand collided with his cheek. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” She exclaimed, shoving Butch out of her way before she began to storm off.

Butch held his stinging cheek as he glanced up and watched as the contents from the punch bowl slowly came pouring down him. The whole atrium gasped, Ronnie even stopped dead in her tracks as she witnessed what had just happened to Butch.

Butch chuckled cooly and grinned at a wide eyed, appalled Ronnie, “Told ya this punch is gross.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The slowest of slow burns!

**Author's Note:**

> It's been sooo long since I've done a fic... I don't have a beta reader and I suck at starting fics, but I already have this planned out. Bare with me :)


End file.
